


Waltzing, for Beginners

by Spark_Writer



Series: Human Error [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, M/M, Sherlock Teaches John To Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't dance. </p><p>But Sherlock puts his hands on him and yes he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltzing, for Beginners

 

Sherlock puts his hands on John.

 _The Waltz of Limoges_ drifts out of the old stereo speakers, sings of broken mirrors and half-opened doors and balloons that won't stop ascending.

John looks him right in the eyes. Bruised sea glass. 

Sherlock places his left hand on John's waist.

He leads, of course he leads, and twines the fingers of his right hand firmly in John's.

They breathe, barely.

John says, "I  _am_ trying," because his partner is fixing him with a faintly accusatory stare.

"You said you could dance."

"That was only," John licks his lips, tastes what he ought to be saying on them, "that was just to get you to stop."

Sherlock tightens his grip.

*******

Like this.

And again, Sherlock says it. Like this.

Like this.

John's feet scraping bare against the rug. Chaffing and burning.  _Damn it_ hissed at the ceiling.

Like this.

3/4 rhythm, steady. Move. Keep moving.

Like this.

1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3. Whispered to John's shoulder. A hand cupping his scapula. 

There's rain over Baker Street before Sherlock spins him away.

Like this.

"Don't stop. You're beginning to grasp the basic idea. Yes, that's--"

Like this.

_"There."_

*******

There are so few nouns with the timber and quality required to aptly describe the mixture of glitter-ash between them.

Wonder?

Well.

*******

John doesn't dance. 

But Sherlock puts his hands on him and yes he does.

"For Mary," he says.

*******

John's getting married.

He puts his head on Sherlock's chest, very close to his heart.

*******

They're by the sofa when the song runs out. 

Heavy silence descends over the pair of them. 

If John--

If he moves closer, like this, takes his hand out of Sherlock's to put it on the slope of ivory neck, if he lifts his chin, softens his mouth, drops his eyes, if he--

"John?"

The devastation is not because Sherlock is not puzzled, disturbed, or off-put. It's that he's drenched in rabid, palpable-- _Fu_ _ck._

John jerks back, says,

 

"Thanks for the lesson."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
